


The Risky Canadian

by Slackersunite



Series: Sweet Dreams are Made of These [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Peter's a cranky New Yorker, and he decides to let off some steam on the nearest Canadian Bacon.





	The Risky Canadian

"Hey watch it! I'm walking here!" Peter yelled at the red hoodie that had bumped into him on the busy city side-walk.

"Yeah you and everyone else baby boy. It is called a side WALK!" Wade yelled back, the City having quickly dissolved kind Canadian inside him. 

 _Ooh this guy has a mouth on him_.Peter was not in the mood to deal with this rude stranger in a bright red hoodie, he was more in a punch and run mood, but he couldn't help his witty brain. "Listen bud, I don't know how they do in Canadia. But in the US we walk on the right side!" 

Wade started laughing, oh yes this would be fun. "What you gonna do Sammy-boy. Deport me?" 

Peter was itching to punch the guy, it would be easy. Just a quick jab to the throat and run. He had enough bottled up stress and energy that a punch would do him good. And the guy was as big as a brick wall, Peter was sure he could take it. 

"If it were up to me I would!" 

Wade put his hands to his mouth and widened his eyes in mock shock, "WHY I DIDN'T TAKE YOU FOR A HOMOPHOBE!" This was all part of Wade's plan, it wasn't like he purposely bumped into the hot slice of ass on the New York City sidewalk, and it wasn't like he was purposely probing for more first date info.

 _OOh big boy punch him and run!! JUST DO IT!! NIKE! STRAIGHT UP LIKE PAULA!_ Peter would've done it, in fact he was going to do it. But instead of his fist hitting muscle, it curled up the tall man's shirt and pulled him closer. Before either of them knew what was happening, Peter was kissing Wade, and kissing him hard.  _Dammit Parker, can you ever keep it in your pants?!_

Peter pulled away, looking at a wide-eyed Wade who had in all honesty loved every moment, and whose plan was going wayy better than ever expected. "So... do you need a tour of the city?" Peter asked cocking his head. Wade burst into a grin, "Show me the way Uncle Sam." 

They made it all the way to Peter's apartment before either of them had second thoughts. Peter had his key in the door and was about to turn the door before his mind reminded him anything his Aunt May had ever taught him.  _Oh yeah Peter, put it all to a stop after you show the guy where you live. SMART!_

Peter turned around to look at the guy whose name he didn't even know. "Uhh, is this crazy?! Like we don't even know each other's dreams. You could be a serial killer for all I know, and frankly I have a strict no serial killers in my apartment policy." 

Wade burst out into laughter, "Oh man baby boy I was kinda wondering the same thing... But you know this is all a crazy dream fic so screw it right... or more accurately screw me." 

Peter smiled shaking his head, "Does being a dream mean there's no STDs?" 

Wade leaned against the stairwell, "Only one way to find out... carpe this diem sweet-heart. or YOLO this mofo! Whateva ya prefer." 

Peter put his head in his hand, "Oh man, I really gotta rethink my priorities. But... anyway. Hi. Peter. 23. Bisexual. Top." 

"Wade. 23 and a half. Pansexual. Bottom." 

Peter smiled, "Perfect, let's fuck," with that he opened the door to the apartment and pulled Wade in. He climbed into Wade's lap kissing him roughly, deeply. The pairs tongues circled each other, and soon both of them were hard. Peter ground against Wade's chest, pushing him back onto the couch. He moved down nipping at Wade's jaw, and grinding down on his clothed erection, making them both moan. The frustration built up between them and then suddenly Peter got off of Wade and moved further into the apartment. "When I get back, you better be naked."

Wade stared at that perfect ass as Peter moved into what Wade assumed was his bedroom. Maybe New Yorkers weren't so bad after all. 

Peter stripped rapidly when he got into his bedroom and grabbed the bottle of lube and condoms that were sitting inside his bedside table. 

When he got back to the living room Wade was layed out on his white couch, his red mottled skin a stark contrast to the smooth white surface of the furniture. Peter licked his lips, he was glad he'd listened to his id, fuck the superego. 

"Damn sweet-heart, can't wait to see how good you look split open on my dick," Peter said as he moved toward the couch. Wade stared at the other man's lithe figure. He was all smooth skin and sensuous curves, with tiny raised scars scattered around. And Wade couldn't wait to see the way he looked pounding into him. 

Peter gracefully moved on top of Wade, straddling his hips with his thighs in one movement. "Alright, I'm gonna assume you've done this before. Just tell me to stop if I do anything wrong." 

"Yeah cool, whatevs. Just don't go easy on me. I don't have a visa here, so I can't sue." 

"Canadians don't need visas to be here," Peter said as he slipped on the condom, drawing Wade's attention to his thick cock. 

"Smart and sexy, I think I'm in love." 

Peter shook his head and coated his fingers with lube. The clear liquid glistening as it rolled down his long fingers, the idea itself had Wade moaning. 

Peter bent down and sucked on Wade's nipple, distracting him as Peter moved in between his legs and roughly pushed Wade's thighs apart with his knees. Peter licked a line across Wade's chest to the other nipple and sucked on it hard, making obscene noises as his index finger found its way to Wade's entrance. Peter gave Wade time to back out, but as Wade's hands ran across his back all he got was consent so he slowly pushed in.

The feeling of Peter's slick finger inside Wade had the Canadian moaning for more. Before long Peter added a second finger, he scissored opening Wade up. The merc moaned when a third finger was added and Peter grazed his prostrate. "Fuckk, will you fuck me already you goddamn teasee!!" 

Peter smirked and he roughly pulled out his fingers, the sudden loss making Wade let out a loud breath. Peter grabbed Wade's hard cock and pulled, stretching the foreskin as his other lubed hand traced a messy wet line down from his collarbone to his abs. Peter smoothed his thumb over the Wade's tip making Wade hips jerk up into his hand. Peter let go off Wade's pulsing cock, and lined up with the man's gaping entrance. He pushed in slowly making both of them moan out and when Peter had settled all the way in he rolled his hips and set an easy pace. Wade wrapped his legs around Peter hard and his hands came up to tease Peter's nipples. "Come on, you go this soft in Nueva York?" 

Peter smirked at Wade and pulled out and slammed back into Wade hard pounding against his prostrate, Wade's thighs went weak and his rolled his neck back as Peter slammed into him over and over again. This was more like it. 

"Ah- fuck! YES!" 

Peter slammed against Wade's prostrate with every thrust and he had Wade's cock dripping pre. When Peter felt himself getting close he grabbed Wade's cock and jerked it off until Wade was a moaning almost screaming mess. "F-fuck Petey, I'm gonna cum!"

"The couch is white for a reason!" Peter yelled as Wade came hard, his ass clenching around Peter's dick which made him cum too. 

Peter pulled out and milked Wade as he came down. 

Wade panted, and then looked up at Peter, "You know baby boy, you would never do this in real life."

~

Peter woke up, he was staring at the ceiling of the dream room. 

Wade was playing a video game on his phone the changing pattern of light making his face change shape. 

Peter sat up and leaned against Wade. "Good morning baby boy!" 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Wade finished shooting an alien and put his phone down looking at Peter, "Well, we're kinda in a dream world, so I thought I'd fuck around with Stark's code just for the heck of it." 

Peter laughed, and Wade's arm came around him pulling him closer, "So? What did you dream of? Did it have unicorns in it? Or- or hello kitty?!?!" 

"I think that's a little more coming from your subconscious Wade," Peter laughed, "I dreamt about sex, as always." 

"Sex is a universal baby boy." 

Peter nodded his agreement and cuddled against Wade closing his eyes, "Just remind me to fuck you on a white couch one day." 

Wade snorted loudly and moved down onto the pillows, "One day?!?! WHY NOT TODAYY?!!! HELLOOO!! My ass neeeds you!"

Peter smiled and mumbled, "But I'm sleeepy now, we'll do it when we wake up for real." 

"DO YOU HEAR THAT STARK! GREEN GUY!! WAKE US THE FUCK UP!!" 

After some more screaming at the ceiling Wade fell asleep too, and they slept soundly.

~

"Wade?"

"Yesm?"

"D-do you think that I don't take enough risks?"

"You said yes to dating me, that was risky."

"I'm serious Wade."

"You're fucking Spider-Man baby boy!! You literally run towards danger, and like... fight bad guys with crazy awesome, sometimes lame, sometimes kinky, sometimes-"

"WADE!" 

"The point iss, you never think about the fact that maybe you're gonna get hurt when you go and save New York. You don't think about how much making Web fluid costs, and you forget all about the science report you still haven't done. You give your life to saving people, and that's as risky as it gets. Not to mention you sleep with me, which is like risky and risqué all at the same time."

"You're such cinnamon roll, I hate you."

"I know you mean lovee."

"Mhm, love you."

"Love you too baby boy."

 

 


End file.
